Sick days
by Moves of a dreamer
Summary: Little one shots of zuko being sick.
1. Chapter 1

It is official. Being the so called mother of the group is disgusting. I know what your thinking, it's probably not that bad right, and it isn't. That is, when you don't have a sick person asking you to hand him a bag for snotty tissues ever minuet. I swear I have never seen so much mucus come out of a person. In fact I had never seen zuko sneeze so much ever. And after cleaning up vomit 3 times you would think he'd be almost done vomiting but no, he just had to do it a fourth time. And as thoughtful as it was no matter how many times he apologized I still wanted to strangle him. Not that I ever would or could. I finished cleaning the mess on the floor and went to check him. After the 4th time he vomited I told him to just go to bed. I opened the door to see him asleep on the bed. One leg hanging over the edge. He had clearly gotten bored and fallen asleep in that position. I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped my lips. I walked over to the bed a gently lifted his leg up on the mattress. I then lifted his upper body and slid under him. He groaned slightly and snuggled up to me. I smiled softly and caressed his cheek. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at me for a second before making himself comfortable. "Feeling any better?" I asked. "No" he grumbled. "Go back to sleep" I said gently "I don't want to go back to sleep, I'm board" he said as he tried to get up and walk towards the door but the minuet he left the bed he lost his balance and would have hit the floor if I hadn't caught him." Okay that was a bad idea " he said. I rolled my eyes.

There's chapter one. These will just be a series of one shots for this story and might not make complete sense but it's not exactly a story.


	2. Sandwich

I watched as Zuko stood up and sat on the bed. "I'm gonna go make a sandwich" he said and stood up. "I don't think so" I said stopping him before he made it to the door. "Every time you get up and move around you vomit and believe me when I say I have cleaned enough vomit today" I said. "Fine, but that means you have to make me one" he said as he sat on the bed. "That I can do" I said as I went to the kitchen. I grabbed some meat and a loaf of bread. When I finished making his sandwich I walked down the hall to his room I opened the door to find the room empty. I rolled my eyes. I should have known he would try something like this. He had been trying to get out of this room all day. I knew where I would find him. I calmly walked down the hall to the room where zuko and Aang usually practice. " I have to admit, I didn't think your so called sandwich distraction would work" I heard zuko say. "I wasn't sure either, I've never tried it". So Aang was in on it to hu. Well then I guess revenge calls I thought as I snuck behind a fountain. The next think both boy s new(and believe me when I tell you this scared zuko out of his wits" I dunked cold water over them and Aang must have jumped at least 4 feat in the air. It was hilarious. I had to work so hard just to keep my self from laughing. I swear I heard zuko scream like a girl! "H-hey K-katara" Aang said sheepishly. Zuko just stood there with a slightly mischievous grin. I rolled my eyes. I never thought zuko could be so childish. "Aang, earth bending, NOW" I said. He groaned and walked out of the room. "And as for you, honestly, be a little more mature. "What are you, my mother" he said with a snort. "Zuko, are you aware that the more time you spend out of bed the more time you have to stay in bed" I said. He rolled his eyes as he walked down the hall to his bedroom, steam drying his clothes on the way there. I just shook my head and smiled.

It wasn't very long but it's a series of one shots so what do you expect. Please review.


	3. Sick kissed

"Let's play a game" he said. I swear he automatically turns into a 9 year old when he is sick. "Like what" I said broadly. "Truth or dare?" He suggested. "Fine" I said. "Okay truth or dare?" He asked. "Truth" I answered knowing dare was a bad idea. "Do you think I'm hot" he asked. My eyes widened. "What kind of question is that" I asked. "Your staling" he said in a singsong voice. "yes, I think you are from my standards" I said. He gave me a flat look. "You're no fun to mess with" he said. "Your turn" he said regaining his excitement. I sighed. "Truth or dare" I asked. "Truth" he answered. "If you had a chance to kiss any of the girls at camp who would it be" she asked. The firebender's face was so red he put his clothes to shame,and she knew she had beaten him at his own game. "Dare" he said. "I dare you to answer that question" she said smirking. He frowned knowing he was beaten and slumped but then smirked clearly getting an idea. He leaned in close. A little to close for comfort and he open mouth kissed her lips. It lasted for about 5 seconds before she stood up and wiped her mouth. "Ew zuko, your still sick" she whined as a blush tinted her face. Zuko simply chuckled knowing he had won this round.


End file.
